Reinette Gets to the Stars
by MyMidnight
Summary: Reinette doesn't die! She's makes it to the TARDIS & goes to the stars! Awww! But be forewarned, this isn't your typical Timelord meets French Aristocrat and they live happily ever after love story. Nope this is smutty, lezzie crack!


"Madame de Pompadour? Still want to see those stars?"

"More than anything"

"Gimme two minutes. Pack a bag!"

"Am I going somewhere?"

"Go to the window. Pick a star; any star!"

Reinette ran to the window, closed her eyes and pressed her finger up to the glass. When she opened her eyes again she found that she was pointing to the middle star on O'Ryan's Belt.

In another half hour she had packed three suitcases full of dresses and was attempting to walk through the TARDIS door- which she ended up having to go through sideways because of the size of her dress. Once inside she gasped at the sight of it- the size, the design, and most of all the odd technology in the centre. She had seen it all in the Doctor's mind, but it was much more impressive in person.

"So where are we going, Reinette?" Rose asked as she lugged one of the suitcases through the door.

"The centre star on O'Ryan's Belt."

"Oh, yes! I've seen the adverts for that place!" The Doctor piped up like an excited puppy. And he was excited- he had two beautiful blonds on his ship. 'Yes, two beautiful blonds,' he thought as he gazed at them, 'and Mickey. Fuck.' "They call it O'Ryan's O. I say we go there in the year…" The Doctor bounded over to the TARDIS console to look at one of the screens, with a little extra bounce in his step, hoping that it would impress Reinette. "Yes, the year 7883. That a great year for O'Ryan's O!" What the Doctor hadn't told them all was that O'Ryan's O was one of the most high class pleasure palaces in the Milky Way, and it was well known for indulging the rich and famous in any and every pleasure, especially sexual pleasures.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS right outside the most exclusive hotel in O'City, the capital of O'Ryan's O. The four adventurers stepped out and were all amazed at the soft sunlight all around them. It looked, felt, even smelled like spring- which was true because O'Ryan's O was programmed into eternal spring. The trees were in full bloom and small flower petals drifted down and scattered the walkway as they all walked to the hotel entrance.

With a flash of psychic paper the Doctor, Rose, Reinette, and Mickey were led to the finest suit, overlooking the realistic waterfall hologram in the centre of O'City.

"Wow, this place is great," said Mickey as he walked through the rooms of their suit. "Is there a pool?" he asked the bellhop.

"Yes, sir. Our Fitness and Rejuvenation Station is fully equipped with the most up-to-date machines for your convenience. We have three aromatic steam rooms, three feeler tubs, a Rolling Bed of Calm®, two high-powered electro-"

"Yeah, yeah, those are great, but do you have a swimming pool? Like, with water?" Mickey said, a bit impatiently

"Yes, sir, we have an Olympic-sized swimming pool, as well as a wading pool."

"Great. I'll see you guys later!" Mickey shouted as he was half way out the door. The Doctor could help thinking, 'He was easier to get rid of than I thought.'

"Is there anything else you require?" the bellhop asked as he was ready to leave.

"Nope! We're fine!" The Doctor said while walking into the bedroom. Rose and Reinette followed him, looking around at the silk wall hangings and beautiful furniture. It all reminded Reinette of the palace and helped put her mind at ease even though she was several millennia away from home.

"So, ladies, what shall we do now?" said the Doctor as he flopped down on the oversized bed in the master bedroom, giving one of his sexually ambiguous smiles.

"Well I was thinking…" Reinette began to say, but was cut off by an odd chiming sound filtering out of the walls. "What is that?"

The chiming sound grew louder and was then accompanied by a voice. "Excuse me, Mr…." clearly the voice was looking up the name on the computer, "Mr. Doctor. Umm, there seems to be a bit of a problem with your room payment."

"What?" The Doctor said, quite perplexed and irritated- what was Reinette going to suggest the three of them do next? What? What?

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry," the voice said, "but you're going to have to come down to the desk and sort things out."

The three looked very confused. Finally the Doctor said, "Um, yes, yes. I'll do that now."

"That would optimal. Thank yo-" the voice cut off too soon and the chiming stopped.

"Should we come with you?" Reinette asked, a bit uncertain what to do.

"No, you two stay here, I'll be right back." The Doctor walked out of the suit, inspecting and tapping his psychic paper, wondering what was wrong with it.

As soon as he was gone Reinette's shoulders seemed to slump a bit, as though she had been holding herself up the entire time he was around, but now allowed herself to settle a little. Rose couldn't help but notice this.

"Well, I have to admit," Reinette said, as she went over and sat on the bed. "I am a little relieved he's gone."

"Really?" Rose was taken aback by this. She had assumed that Reinette really fancied the Doctor.

"Yes. He's a wonderful man- so mysterious and amazing- but… well, I think he means for the three of us to sleep together." She looked up at Rose with a smile about her lips.

"Oh, thank God you noticed that, too! I thought I was the only one who had noticed he was acting odd! He's not exactly subtle at times, is he?" Rose said, laughing and taking a seat next to Reinette. "Ha, imagine, a manage-a-trois with the us! The things that go through that man's mind."

"Yes," Reinette said, with a little more serious tone than the two women had adopted, "Imagine the three of us… on this bed…"

"Yeah," Rose uttered, taking the same almost hushed tone as Reinette. Rose couldn't help but glance at Reinette's lips, and below them at her breasts in that beautiful gown- she had refused to wear anything else.

Before the two realized it they had leaned in towards each other and their lips touched. At first they were light, unsure kisses. But as soon as they realized that the other wasn't pulling away the kiss deepened. Rose moved her kisses down to Reinette's chest, Reinette couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. Reinette's whole body felt like it was on fire. Reinette had never done such a thing with another woman before. There was that scullery maid when she was a child, but as soon as her mother found them in the pantry that day all Reinette's hopes of embracing another woman again were destroyed. Rose, sensing the other woman's need, dropped to her knees in front of Reinette- someone with a pure mind would have thought she was praying at Reinette's feet. With one last, coquettish look up at Reinette, Rose lifted up the skirts of Reinette's gown and proceeded to navigate the intricacies of 18th century knickers.

Reinette looked beneath her and noticed that Rose was completely covered in the folds of her skirts, which made the first flick of Rose's tongue all the more surprisingly sensual. Rose continued with slow, wide-tongued laps of Reinette's pussy. She started to hear the faint and muffled moans emanating from the French aristocrat. Rose, who was getting increasingly turned on herself, reached down and unzipped her own jeans and slipped two fingers in herself.

Reinette grasped at the blankets on the bed to prevent herself from falling over entirely as the sensations from Rose washed over her. Reinette's thigh muscles clenched and flexed. Rose worked faster, pumping herself and flicking and licking at Reinette's clit. Rose was on the edge of her orgasm when she felt Reinette's muscles quaking with delight and the muffled moans above her grew louder, coalescing into a scream of pleasure. Feeling and hearing Reinette's satisfaction all around her made Rose moan and gasp. She tried to give Reinette a few last flits with her tongue but could not longer hold back. She rested her head against Reinette's inner thigh, panting, as Rose's orgasm overcame her.

Rose took a moment before she removed herself from the folds of the silken gown. When she finally stood up, she stumbled a bit, regained herself, stumbled again, and then decided to give up and flop down on the bed next to Reinette who had already fallen back on the bed in exhaustion. The two looked at each other and gave coy, appreciative smiles. Reinette leaned over, closing the small distance between them, and gave Rose a sensual, but short-lived kiss on the lips. There would have been further kisses, but the two women heard the front door being blasted open.

They both sat upright with a speed only the guilty possess and saw shards of wood flying across the front room of the hotel suit. Next the Doctor came rushing in, followed by Mickey who was wearing bright orange inflatable swimming floaties on his arms.

"Rose, Reinette, we've got to run!" He yelled.

"Why'd you do that to the door?" Rose yelled back at him as she jumped off the bed and started to run down the hall.

"Forgot my key! Also, because of those..." Rose looked back down the hall to see that they were being pursued by what looked like a large ogre, with four neon green ferrets on leads, teeth bared and legs scampering on the floor, trying to run faster than the leads would allow.

Mickey, Rose, Reinette, and the Doctor all raced through the front lobby and into the safety of the TARDIS. Once inside the Doctor flipped a few of the regular switches, gave it a bang with his trusty mallet and they were off.

Still a bit out of breath from the run the Doctor said to Reinette in his jovial tone, "Sorry I didn't get to show you that _particular_ star. How about another one?"

"I'm not sure. After such an exhausting exit, I think I'll need to rest a bit." Reinette responded.

"Yeah, me too!" Rose responded. "How about I help Reinette find a room? I think the one next to mine might suit her just right…"

"Oh, um, okay," The Doctor responded, a bit perplexed by the looks on the girls' faces as they walked, arm in arm, into the depths of the TARDIS.


End file.
